Aku tetep cinta kamu, kok
by Lovara
Summary: Chapter 2 [Sekuel] Suho bersyukur memiliki pacar seperti Yixing. Selain manis, namja berdimple itu jago masak, jadi Suho gak akan kelaparan setiap hari. Tapi pasti setiap manusia gak ada yang sempurna, sama seperti Yixing. Satu sifat Yixing yang sering membuat Suho kalang kabut dan pusing memikirkannya. Yixing itu pelupa dan agak lemot. SULAY FANFIC EXO OS.
1. Chapter 1

**Aku tetep cinta kamu, kok...**

**Author: Lovara**

**Rate: K**

**Pairing: Sulay**

**Cast: Exo member**

**Summary: Suho bersyukur memiliki pacar seperti Yixing. Selain manis, namja berdimple itu jago masak, jadi Suho gak akan kelaparan setiap hari. Tapi pasti setiap manusia gak ada yang sempurna, sama seperti Yixing. Satu sifat Yixing yang sering membuat Suho kalang kabut dan pusing memikirkannya. Yixing itu pelupa dan agak lemot. Tapi Suho tetap cinta sama Yixing kok...**

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

**Warning: bahasa gak baku, EYD diragukan, alur kilat,cerita aneh dan amburegul. **

**...**

"Myeon? Nanti malam mau makan apa?"

"Makan kamu boleh?"

Yixing langsung mengacungkan tinju tangannya.

"Terserah kamu, semua makanan yang kamu masak bakal aku makan kok" jawab Suho.

"Kalau aku masak daging tikus bakal kamu makan juga?"

"Terus kamu tega liat aku sakit gara-gara makan daging tikus? Lagian gimana kalo tikus yang kamu masak itu tulang punggung keluarganya. Anak istrinya nanti gimana? Kamu mau tanggung jawab?" jelas Suho panjang lebar dan tidak masuk akal.

"Ah, kau benar juga. Jadi mau makan malam apa?" tanya Yixing sekali lagi.

"Gimana kalo kita makan diluar?"

"Makan diluar? Makan dihalaman belakang maksudnya?"

Suho menepuk keningnya pelan.

"Yixing sayang, maksudnya makan diluar itu kita cari makan ditempat lain jadi kamu gak usah masak"

Bibir merah Yixing membentuk huruf O menandakan ia paham dengan maksud Suho.

Suho dan Yixing sudah menjalin hubungan sejak mereka sama-sama berada di senior high school. Suho yang waktu itu menjabat sebagai ketua osis langsung jatuh cinta pada Yixing yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris osis. Bagaimana namja pelupa seperti Yixing bisa menjadi sekretaris osis itu masih menjadi misteri sampai sekarang.

Mereka kini sama-sama berusia 26 tahun. Setelah Yixing lulus kuliah, Suho mengajak Yixing untuk tinggal bersama di rumah yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. Maklum Suho itu orang kaya. Yixing sekarang bekerja sebagai guru tari disebuah sekolah tari, sementara Suho mengurus perusahaan milik papihnya.

Suho berkali-kali menyuruh Yixing untuk berhenti bekerja, Suho masih sanggup menghidupi mereka selama ini.

"Yixing, kamu berhenti kerja aja ya? Uang ku masih cukup kok buat kita berdua" bujuk Suho.

"Gak mau. Aku pingin punya uang dari hasil kerja sendiri. Uangmu bisa ditabung untuk nanti keperluan anak-anak kita kelak"

Tuh kan, Suho makin bangga punya pacar macem Yixing. Dia bukan type namja yang manja dan hanya menggandalkan orang lain.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Chen menghubungiku. Katanya Xiumin Hyung membuka kedai, dia menyuruh kita untuk mampir kesana"

"Chen? Yang suaranya bagus itu?"

Suho mengangguk. Chen dan Xiumin itu teman mereka dulu saat keduanya kuliah.

"Lalu Xiumin siapa?"

"Xiumin itu pacarnya Chen, kau tidak ingat?"

Yixing sepertinya lupa lagi. Suho mengurut dadanya sabar.

"Yang namanya Minseok, tapi sering dipanggil Xiumin" jelas Suho.

"Aaaa..."

"Sudah ingat?"

"Belum..."

Suho berniat menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Yang berpipi bulat, kalo gak salah kamu sama Luhan sering manggil dia bakpau" jelas Suho lagi dan semoga kali ini Yixing ingat.

"Ooo... Bakpau Hyung? Dia kenapa?" tanya Yixing polos.

Kali ini Suho benar-benar menjedukkan kepalanya pada meja.

**...**

"Aku gak nyangka kamu bakal dateng hari ini Hyung~" sambut Chen saat Suho dan Yixing masuk ke dalam kedai milik Xiumin. Sekarang Yixing sudah mengingat siapa Xiumin.

"Dimana Xiumin?" tanya Suho.

"Minnie ada di dapur, mungkin sedang mengecek makanan" jawab Chen.

"Terus kamu disini ngapain?" tanya Yixing.

"Suho? Yixing?"

Seorang namja manis berpipi gembil muncul.

"Dia siapa?" bisik Yixing pada Suho.

"Dia Xiumin si bakpau Hyung" jawab Suho dengan wajah datar.

"Bakpau Hyung~ lama nggak ketemu, kok kamu makin bulet aja Hyung? Gak pernah diet ya?"

Perempatan siku-siku muncul dikening Xiumin. Ia paling anti dikatain gendut, baginya ia cuma semog bukan gendut. Demi menghindari melayangnya para meja dikedai, Chen langsung inisiatif memesankan makanan andalan di kedainya.

"Apa kalian masih ingat Luhan?" ujar Xiumin sambil menikmati makan malam mereka.

"Yang pacarnya Sehun? Ada apa?" tanya Suho kepo.

"Sebulan yang lalu mereka menikah. Jadi kapan kalian menyusul?"

"Kurasa tidak baik melangkahi yang tua Hyung, harusnya kamu sama Chen yang nikah duluan" sahut Yixing minta tabok Xiumin karena berani menyebutnya Tua.

"Yang pacarannya paling lama kan kalian?" sahut Xiumin gak mau kalah.

"Tapi kan kamu yang paling tua dari kita Hyung, masa kamu gak pengen nikah sama Chen?"

Suho dan Chen sudah gugup. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya kedai ini kalau Xiumin dan Yixing sampai mengeluarkan tanduk mereka.

"Chennie~ nikah yuk~"

Chen melongo. Suho keselek nasi. Yixing bengong.

"Ka-kayaknya kita abisin dulu makanan ini baru bahasa nikah-nikah deh" ucap Chen gugup.

Bukannya Chen gak mau nikah sama Xiumin, Chen mau pake banget malah. Masalahnya seluruh tabungan yang ia punya sudah dipakai untuk membangun kedai ini. Nikah kan juga pake duit, praktek FF rate M nya aja yang gak pake duit.

Untungnya makan malam berakhir dengan damai, Yixing dan Xiumin sepertinya melupakan percakapan sengit mereka tadi. Xiumin bahkan mengajak Yixing untuk memasak di dapurnya jika ia ada waktu untuk mampir.

**...**

Suho kewalahan. Soalnya tadi Yixing sempet salah paham. Hari ini Yixing sudah janji akan membawakan makan siang untuk Suho ke kantornya. Pas Yixing dateng, pas diruangan Suho ada sekretarisnya Soobin. Sejak pertama ketemu Yixing bilang kalo ia gak suka Soobin, yeoja tinggi itu sering ketauan cari perhatian ke Suho. Soobin gak sengaja jatuhin dokumen yang harus Suho tanda tangani, tangan mereka juga gak sengaja bersentuhan. Dan Yixing ngeliat semuanya.

Suho coba menghubungi ponsel Yixing tapi tidak aktif. Ia sampe harus lari-lari dilobi kantor berharap Yixing masih ada, tapi ternyata Yixing udah menghilang.

"Xing~ kamu unicorn apa ninja sih? Cepet banget ngilangnya~" batin Suho mulai error.

Sebagai pacar dan calon suami yang baik, Suho berusaha mencari Yixing sampai ke ujung dunia. Suho lagi mikir, kira-kira kalo ngambek Yixing pergi kemana? Xiumin? Gak mungkin, meski mereka dekat tapi Yixing jarang curhat sama Xiumin. Dan sebuah lampu bohlam 100 watt menyala diatas kepala Suho.

"Pasangan yadong itu !"

Sementara itu ditempat lain Yixing sedang menangis dan ditenangkan oleh seorang namja bermata belo, berbibir merah bentuk hati, tinggi minimalis.

"Udahlah Hyung, jangan nangis lagi"

"Hiks... kamu ga reti perasaan aku Kyung, gimana kalo Jongin yang selingkuh? Memangnya kamu ga bakal nangis kayak aku?" Yixing nangis lagi.

"Kalo Jongin berani selingkuh gampang aja, aku buat menu baru bahannya dari daging Jongin" jawabnya enteng.

Yixing menatap namja itu datar, lalu lanjut nangis lagi.

"Suho Hyung gak bakal selingkuh Hyung, kau pasti salah paham. Dia itu udah cinta mati sama kamu Hyung~" bujuk Kyungsoo.

Siang tadi Kyungsoo sedang menyalurkan bakat dan hobinya, memasak tapi tiba-tiba Yixing datang sambil menangis di depan pintu rumahnya. Kyungsoo langsung membawa Yixing masuk sebelum tetangga samping dan depan rumah mulai bergosip.

"Hiks... aku liat sendiri, tangan mereka pegangan, kalo bukan selingkuhan terus apa? Huwaaa..."

Tangis Yixing makin kencang. Kyungsoo panik kalo Yixing tiba-tiba kalap dan merusakkan perabotan rumahnya.

Dok...Dok...Dok...

Pintu rumah Kyungsoo diketuk dengan tidak berperikepintuan.

"Hyung, tunggu disini jangan kemana-mana, jangan kalap terus ngehancurin rumah orang sembarangan" pesan Kyungsoo sebelum membuka pintu.

Dok...Dok...Dok...

"Iya sebentar, lagi jalan" seru Kyungsoo kesal.

Cklek...

"Cari sia-"

"YIXING DIMANA? DIA DI DALEM KAN?" Suho langsung memberondong Kyungsoo.

"-pa"

Kyungsoo makin pusing. Yixing datang tiba-tiba menangis, dan sekarang pacarnya Yixing, Suho datang pake marah-marah.

"Kamu mau apa kesini?!" tanya Yixing masih ngambek mode on.

"Mau jelasin ke kamu, tadi itu Cuma salah paham" sahut Suho.

"Gak mau tau, pokoknya kita putus aja mulai sekarang!"

Suho bagai tersambar petir di dalam ruangan (di cuaca cerah udah terlalu mainstream).

"Yixing sayang, becandanya gak lucu ah~" Suho merengut.

"Aku gak becanda. Sekarang kamu pilih aku apa dia!" Yixing menunjuk Kyungsoo.

"Loh, kok aku?" ucap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ma-maksudku jerapah lenjeh itu" ralat Yixing.

"Jerapah lenjeh?" ulang Suho.

"Sekretaris kamu lah, siapa lagi? Lagian kamu gak cocok sama dia, dia terlalu tinggi buat kamu. Kamu cocoknya udah sama aku"

Terus kenapa tadi minta putus, Xing?

"Yixing sayangku~ tadi itu Soobin cuma jatuhin dokumen, pas mau aku bantu tangan kami gak sengaja bersentuhan. Terus kamu liat, dan gak mau dengerin penjelasan aku. Aku cintanya Cuma sama Yixing bukan sama jerapah lenjeh itu" oceh Suho. Dipojokan Kyungsoo melihat keduanya sambil ngemil popcorn.

"Be-bener kamu gak selingkuh sama dia?" ucap Yixing lirih.

Suho mendekati Yixing dan merengkuh pinggang Yixing.

"Demi semua DVD dewasa milik Jongin dan Kyungsoo, aku gak bakal selingkuh dari kamu, kecuali Tuhan nyiptain kamu ada dua didunia ini"

Yixing merona. Kyungsoo dipojokan keselek popcorn. "Kok Suho bisa tau dia koleksi DVD dewasa?" pikirnya.

"Jadi, kamu gak marah lagi kan?" tanya Suho.

"Nggak~" jawab Yixing manja.

"Nah sekarang kita pulang, gak baik berantem di rumah orang"

Perasaan tadi udah berantem deh mas?

"Eh, memangnya ini di rumah siapa? Kok aku bisa disini?"

Suho dan Kyungsoo sukses terjengkang.

**...**

Setelah prahara hubungan Suho dan Yixing beberapa hari yang lalu berakhir, mereka sekarang udah mesra-mesraan. Kayak malam ini, abis makan malam Yixing mengajak Suho nonton film yang di pinjamnya dari Baekhyun. Kata Yixing filmnya romantis, Suho nurut aja asal nontonnya sama Yixing film apapun itu.

Yixing duduk diantara kedua kaki Suho. Tangan Suho memeluk pinggang Yixing dan Yixing menyamankan kepalanya pada dada Suho.

"Donald duck?" ujar Suho tercengang.

Yixing mengangguk. "Donald nya romantis banget sama Desy, sampai-sampai pas mau kencan sama Desy dia gak punya uang terus bobol tabungan ketiga ponakannya"

Romantisnya dimana?!

Suho iya-in aja omongan Yixing.

"Xing-ie~ Jangan ngambekan lagi kayak kemarin yah? Aku sampe bingung waktu ponselmu kamu matiin"

"Abisnya jerapah lenjeh itu sengaja cari perhatian ke kamu terus~" Yixing merengut. Bibir tebal dan merahnya maju beberapa centi.

*Ini FFnya gak bisa diganti jadi rate M aja? Maaf mas, gak bisa.*

Suho sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang Yixing karena gagal nego sama authornya soal rate FF ini.

"Ya lain kali dengerin penjelasan aku dulu jangan main kabur gitu aja, kalo kamu tiba-tiba ilang gimana? Kamu mau aku dibantai sama Om kamu yang sangar itu?"

"Omku yang sangar? Kris maksudnya?"

"Iya, siapa lagi Om kamu yang sangar? Gak inget dulu pas pertama kita pacaran? Dia hampir menggal kepalaku pas ngapel ke rumahmu?"

_Suho sangat ingat kejadian mengerikan itu. Pertama kali Suho ngapel kerumah Yixing, ia hampir saja kehilangan kepalanya. Ia disambut namja tinggi,beralis mirip angrybird,wajah datar sedatar tembok rumah Suho, namja itu memakai Yukata dan membawa sebilah pedang ditangannya. Suho hampir saja menyanyikan lagu anak-anak 'Aku seorang kapiten'._

"_Siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan suara berat dan wajah tanpa ekspresi._

_Baru pertama ngapel tapi Suho sudah seperti maling jemuran yang tertangkap, padahal dia Cuma maling hatinya Yixing aja belum yang lain._

"_Ma-mau ketemu Yixing, Om" jawab Suho gemeteran._

_Brak..._

"_Jangan panggil aku Om, memang aku pernah menikah sama tantemu?" ucapnya setelah menggebrak meja kayu._

"_Pasti sakit banget, tuh" batin Suho._

"_Kau pacarnya Yixing?"_

"_I-ya" Suho berharap Yixing cepat datang dan menyelamatkannya._

"_Kau tau kalau Yixing itu yatim-piatu?"_

"_I-ya tau"_

"_Terus kamu tau kalau Yixing tinggal sama Om nya yang Yakuza?"_

_Suho menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia tadi tidak salah dengar kan? Yakuza?_

"_Kamu tau pedang ini sudah membunuh 99 orang, dan sekarang sedang menunggu orang ke 100" Kris mencabut pedangnya. Suho makin gemetaran._

"_Jadi, kamu tau kan resikonya kalau sampe berani bikin Yixing sakit hati?"_

_Suho mengangguk cepat demi keselamatan jiwa dan raganya._

_Seorang namja tinggi, lebih tinggi dari Suho dan tidak lebih tinggi dari Kris, muncul dari dalam. Namja itu tersenyum manis dan mendekati mereka. Tanpa diduga, namja itu dengan enteng memukul kepala Kris dengan sandal rumah._

_Plak..._

"_Siapa yang nyuruh kamu enak-enakan duduk disini? Cucian di dapur masih banyak!" omelnya._

_Kris yang tadi memasang wajah sangarnya langsung, tertawa bodoh dan berlari masuk ke dalam._

"_Maaf ya, dia udah bikin kamu takut" ucap namja itu ramah._

"_Ga-gak apa-apa" jawab Suho gugup sekaligus kaget._

"_Tunggu sebentar ya, Yixingnya lagi ganti baju"_

_Dan baru beberapa hari kemudian Suho tau siapa namja itu. Dia pacarnya Kris, namanya Tao. kata Yixing Tao itu lebih hebat dari Kris makanya Kris jinak banget sama Tao._

Balik lagi ke rumah Suho.

"Kalo Kris marah tinggal panggilin aja pawangnya" sahut Yixing enteng.

Tapi sepertinya sebelum Suho sempat membuka mulut, Kris sudah terlebih dulu menebas lehernya.

**...**

Hari ini Yixing meminta Suho menemaninya belanja bulanan, karena pas ini hari Minggu Suho dengan senang hati menuruti keinginan Yixing. Mereka udah mirip pasangan pengantin baru yang sedang berbelanja untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari.

"Myeon? Apa aku boleh beli ini?" tanya Yixing sambil menunjukkan sebuah bungkusan coklat yang cukup besar.

"Ambil saja sebanyak yang kau mau~"

Suho memang suami idaman. Ganteng, tajir, baik, murah senyum, rajin menabung, tidak sombong cuma kadang agak songong.

"Sajangmin-?"

Suara cempreng yang sempat membuat Yixing ngambek beberapa hari yang lalu. Soobin, yeoja itu tiba-tiba muncul.

"So-soobin?"

"Apa yang sedang sajangnim lakukan disini?" tanya Soobin sok akrab.

"_Les balet. Gak liat ini bawa keranjang belanjaan?" _batin Suho.

"Berbelanja, kau sendiri?"

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka sajangnim ternyata berbelanja disini juga. Aku juga sedang berbelanja, apa sajangnim tidak keberatan kalau kita belanja bersama?"

Prak...

Suho dan Soobin menoleh kearah sumber suara aneh barusan. Yixing berdiri dengan sebuah kelapa terbelah dua di tangannya.

"Sa-sayang?"

Soobin sendiri sudah melarikan diri, ia tidak mau nasib kepalanya menjadi seperti kelapa itu.

"Dia ngapain?" tanya Yixing jutek.

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain kok, Cuma kebetulan aja ketemu disini" jawab Suho ketar-ketir Yixing bakal ngambek lagi.

"Beneran? Dia nggak lagi godain kamu kan?"

"Beneran kok, kalaupun dia godain aku, aku gak bakal ke goda sama dia. Cuma kamu yang bisa bikin aku kegoda, apalagi pas kemarin kamu ngedance troublemaker di kamar"

Bugh...

Yixing memukul Suho pake lobak besar di tangannya.

"Da-dasar mesum"

"_Sakit...TT_TT"_

Untung saja Yixing nggak ngambek lagi gara-gara Soobin.

**...**

Sesampainya di rumah, Yixing langsung membongkar kantung belanjaannya. Sebagai calon istri yang baik, Yixing berniat menyiapkan makan malam untuk suami tercintahh~

Kemampuan memasak Yixing sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Bahkan mungkin dengan mata tertutup pun Yixing masih bisa membuat makanan yang sangat enak. Sementara Yixing memasak, Suho memutuskan untuk mandi.

"Gimana rasanya? Enak?" tanya Yixing pas mereka makan malam.

"Enak kok, kamu nyoba resep baru?"

"Nggak sih, tapi tadi pas lagi masak gak sengaja ngasih garemnya 2 sendok makan. Kalo enak ya syukurlah~"

"_Pantes asin banget" _batin Suho langsung minum air.

Kelar makan malam, mereka mesra-mesraan kayak kemarin. Tapi kali ini gak ada film donald duck. Yixing baca majalah yang penuh dengan resep masakan.

"Xing~" panggil Suho mesrah.

"Iya...?" Yixing masih sibuk bolak-balik halaman majalahnya.

"Kamu mau gak, kelak jadi ibu buat anak-anakku?" tanya Suho.

Yixing langsung bangun dari pangkuan Suho dan menatapnya tajam. "Jadi selama ini kamu udah punya anak?!"

Lah?

"Bukan gitu maksudnya~"

Duh Suho jadi bingung jelasinnya.

"Kamu bilang tadi, aku jadi ibu anak-anak kamu? Berarti kamu udah punya anak? Sama siapa? Jerapah lenjeh itu?" Yixing mulai keluarin satu tanduk didahinya. Inget, dia unicorn bukan kebo jadi tanduknya Cuma satu.

"Anak kita maksudnya. Anak kamu sama aku, kemarin kan kita udah bikin. Kalo gak inget yuk kita bikin lagi~" jawab Suho.

Yixing loading. Loading complete. Yixing merona.

"Ja-jadi..."

Suho mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari saku boxernya.

"Zhang Yixing~ maukah kau menikah denganku? Menemaniku menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupku?"

Suho berlutut didepan Yixing.

"Kalo aku nolak gimana?" tanya Yixing.

"Aku bakal loncat dari lantai 3 rumah ini"

"Myeon, rumah kamu Cuma 2 lantai" Yixing facepalm.

"Rumah papih aku yang di Jepang berarti yang 3 lantai. Jadi? Kamu mau gak nikah sama aku?"

"Aku mau kok~" jawab Yixing sambil senyum malu malu minta dirape.

Suho berdiri dan langsung memakaikan cincin dijari Yixing.

"Makasih Yixing sayang~ meskipun kamu agak pikun, kadang lemot, bawel, suka ambil keputusan sendiri-"

"Kamu muji aku apa jelekin aku sih?" potong Yixing.

"Tapi aku tetep cinta sama kamu kok~"

Suho langsung menyambar bibir tebal Yixing.

Dan FF ini tamat dengan tidak elitnya.

Cuma ngasih tau seandainya dalam sebulan gak update FF lagi, berarti gw udah dijadiin dendeng suwir sama cast FF ini.

Jadi maapkan daku jika FF ini tidak berkesan dihati kisanak semua.

Tinggalkan review jika kisanak berkesan dengan FF ini.

/brb nulis surat wasiat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aku tetep cinta kamu, kok...**

**Author: Lovara**

**Rate: K + M-preg**

**Pairing: Sulay**

**Cast: Exo member**

**Summary: Yixing hamil. Yixing ngidam. Suho mumet.**

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

**Warning: bahasa gak baku, EYD diragukan, alur kilat,cerita aneh dan amburegul. **

**...**

"Hoek..."

Suho yang denger suara hoek hoek dari kamar mandi langsung bangun. Di dalem ia lihat Yixing lagi muntahin sesuatu di wastafel.

"Yixing? Kamu kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Suho panik pake banget.

"Hoek...Hoek..."

Yixing gak jawab, dia masih sibuk hoak hoek.

"Sayang? Jawab donk? Kamu kenapa?"

"Bicik Myeon, tadi bangun tidur pas abis liat muka kamu aku jadi eneg kayak gini" jawab Yixing sukses bikin Suho mewek.

Kejadian hoak hoek Yixing berlangsung selama 15 menit. Abis itu Yixing udah seger lagi. Suho? Dia masih mewek dipojokan kamar mandi.

"Myeon~ sarapan udah siap, mau makan gak?" teriak Yixing kenceng.

Suho langsung nongol. Dia udah pake baju buat ke kantor, rupanya tadi sambil mewek Suho juga mandi.

"Kamu nanti ke dokter ya? Kayaknya kamu sakit" kata Suho perhatian.

"Nggak usah deh, palingan Cuma masuk angin biasa" tolak Yixing sambil ngambilin nasi buat Suho.

"Xing~?"

"Iya?"

"Kamu mau nyuruh aku makan pake baskom gitu?"

"Oh-"

Yixing mengganti baskom yang tadi ia pegang pake piring biasa.

Suho mulai makan masakan Yixing, sampai 3 kunyahan Suho ngerasa ada yang aneh sama makanan yang ia makan ini.

"Xing?"

"Apalagi sih?" Yixing sewot.

"I-ni kamu masak apa?" tanya Suho berhenti ngunyah.

"Telor dadar sama sop ayam" jawab Yixing.

"Kamu bikin telor dadar apa kulit telor dadar-"

Suho lepehin telor dadar buatan Yixing yang rasanya kayak kulit telor digoreng.

"Kayaknya tadi pas mecahin telor kekencengan deh, makanya kulitnya ikut masuk" ucap Yixing polos.

Suho menyingkirkan telor dadar yang ia ambil. Ia mengambil sop ayam yang menjadi kesukaan Suho sejak kecil.

"Hoek-"

Bukan Yixing yang muntah, tapi Suho yang muntah.

"Astaga Myeon? Kamu kenapa? Sakit?"

Berasa deja vu.

"Xing? Seriusan deh, kamu masaknya gimana?"

"Emang kenapa sama masakan aku?" tanya Yixing gak paham.

"Coba deh rasain sop ayamnya"

Yixing ngambil sendok terus nyicipin sop ayam buatannya sendiri.

"Enak kok~"

"Enak darimana? Itu kamu bikin sop ayam rasanya pedes banget-"

Suho udah ngabisin seteko air gara-gara sopnya pedes.

"Nggak pedes Myeon~ aku Cuma masukin boncabe sebungkus gede doank~"

Suho kejang.

**...**

"Sajangnim baik-baik saja?" tanya Soobin.

Masih pada inget Soobin kan? Yang kata Yixing si jerapah lenjeh itu.

"I-iya" jawab Suho nahan mules perutnya.

Keringat dingin udah mulai keluar. Soobin yang liat bosnya keringetan inisiatif buat ngelap keringet Suho pake tisu. Belom sempet Soobin ngelap keringet Suho, Suho udah lari duluan ke toilet. Sepertinya Suho butuh diapet.

"Kenapa Hyung?" tanya Chen pas Suho mampir ke kedainya.

"Dehidrasi" jawab Suho sambil minum oralit.

"Xiumin mana?" tanya Suho karena Xiumin gak keliatan bareng mereka.

"Lagi belanja sama Luhan, katanya Luhan udah hamil sekarang" jawab Chen.

"Luhan hamil? Kok bisa?"

"Ya bisalah Hyung, kan udah ada Sehun?"

"Oh iya"

"Kasian Sehun-" ucap Chen.

"Kenapa?" Suho jadi kepo.

"Katanya pas awal kehamilan Luhan, Luhan gak mau deket-deket Sehun. Jadi Sehun kudu atur jarak kalo nggak Luhan muntah-muntah gitu"

"Kok aneh?"

"Ya wajarlah Hyung buat orang hamil~"

"Oh~ Jadi gejala orang hamil itu muntah-muntah~" kata Suho paham.

Tunggu. Kok jadi inget kejadian tadi pagi? Jangan-jangan Yixing hamil kayak Luhan?

"Kenapa Hyung?" tanya Chen lagi.

"Ta-tadi pagi Yixing juga muntah-muntah. Terus dia bilang ngerasa eneg abis liat muka ku"

"Ah kalo itu sih gak Cuma Yixing Hyung aja yang muntah, aku juga bakal muntah kalo liat wajahmu pas tidur Hyung~"

Garpu menancap di dinding samping Chen, hanya berjarak beberapa mili dari wajah Chen.

"Coba deh Hyung beli testpek, buat ngecek Yixing Hyung hamil apa nggak" usul Chen.

"Tespek?" ulang Suho karena ngerasa asing dengan benda ini.

"Iya, alat buat ngetes kehamilan"

"Belinya dimana?"

"Di apotik lah Hyung, masa di toko roti" Chen kesel.

**...**

Berbekal pengetahuan dari Chen dan rasa penasaran, pulang kerja Suho mampir ke apotik.

Kling...

Bel pintu bunyi pas Suho masuk. apotiknya lumayan sepi, Cuma ada ibu-ibu yang duduk didalem.

"Ma-maaf mau beli tespek" ucap Suho pelan banget.

"Beli apa?" mbak-mbak yang jaga kayaknya rada budeg.

"Beli tespek" kata Suho lagi. Kali ini rada kencengan dikit.

"Oh tespek !" mbaknya malah teriak gitu.

Suho langsung dipelototin ibu-ibu tadi.

Keluar dari apotik Suho langsung nutupin wajahnya pake syal sama hoodie. Gara-gara mbak-mbak nya Suho tadi hampir dimarahin sama ibu-ibu, yang ngira Suho ngehamilin pacarnya. Tapi setelah dijelasin kalo itu buat istrinya si ibu langsung minta maaf. Eh tapi, bukannya Suho baru ngelamar Yixing? Berarti belom jadi istrinya dong?

Suho buru-buru pulang ke rumah buat nyoba tespek yang ia beli tadi. Tapi sampe di rumah, Suho malah bingung karena rumahnya gelap. Biasanya jam segini lampu rumah udah nyala.

"Xing? Yixing? Sayangnya Myeon?" panggil Suho alay. Gak ada jawaban.

Suho jadi mikir yang nggak-nggak. Ia langsung nyari Yixing ke dalem kamar mandi, sapa tau Yixing pingsan disana. Tapi Yixing gak ada. Hampir semua tempat di rumah, Suho jelajahi buat nyari Yixing . Yixing tetep gak ketemu. Pas Suho udah mau telepon polisi, Yixing muncul dari pintu depan.

"Myeon? Kok lampunya gak dinyalain?" kata Yixing.

Suho sujud syukur, Yixing ternyata gak ilang.

"kamu kemana?" tanya Suho sambil bantu Yixing bongkar isi tas belanjaan.

"Belanja cemilan buat persediaan" jawab Yixing.

"Cemilan? Bukannya cemila di kulkas masih banyak?"

"Udah abis, tadi siang aku makan semua"

Suho ngeliatin Yixing horor. Cemilan sekulkas habis dimakan sehari?

Eh tunggu bukannya Suho mau nyuruh Yixing pake tespek?

"Xing?" panggil Suho kalem.

"Apa?"

"Kata Xiumin Hyung, Luhan sekarang udah hamil"

"Haah?! Luhan hamil? Kok bisa?" seru Yixing kaget.

"Ya bisalah kan ada Sehun~" Suho copas kata-kata Chen.

"Terus karena ada Sehun, Luhan bisa hamil gitu? Aduh aku gak mau deket-deket Sehun" Yixing mulai ngaco.

"Bukan gitu" Suho udah hampir jeblokin kepalanya ke tembok.

"Karena Sehun sekarang udah jadi suaminya Luhan, jadi mereka sekarang mau punya anak" jelas Suho.

Yixing manggut-manggut paham.

Hampir aja Suho lupa tujuan awal gara-gara jelasin Luhan hamil. Suho ngasih bungkusan ke Yixing, isi bungkusannya tespek yang tadi ia beli.

"Ini apa Myeon? Kamu ngasih hadiah ke aku?" tanya Yixing antara seneng sama penasaran.

"Buka aja~

Yixing ngeliatin bungkus tespek bingung. Dia kira Suho bakal ngasih hadiah yang bikin Yixing kaget, yah biarpun sekarang dia kaget juga sih, kaget gak tau benda apa ini.

"Itu namanya tespek. Buat ngecek orang hamil apa nggak" kata Suho.

"Tespek?"

"Iya, jadi kalo pake itu bisa tau udah hamil apa belom"

Pinggiran meja tiba-tiba cuil akibat dipegang Yixing kenceng.

"Ke-kenapa sayang?" tanya Suho takut Yixing berubah jadi setan.

"JELASIN SIAPA YANG KAMU HAMILIN?! JERAPAH LENJEH ITU YANG NGASIH INI KE KAMU?!"

Salah paham lagi saudara-saudara. Lagian bungkus tespeknya masih segelan gitu.

"Aku gak ngehamilin siapa-siapa Xing~ niatnya Cuma mau ngehamilin kamu, maka nya aku beli tespek"

Aura gelap yang tadi Yixing keluarin berubah jadi ungu blink-blink.

"Sekarang kamu coba tespeknya, siapa tau kamu juga hamil kayak Luhan" suruh Suho.

Antara paham dan gak paham, Yixing nurut aja.

1 jam kemudian Yixing baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Myeon~" Yixing manggil Suho pake suara merdu mendayu-dayu. Lagi-lagi Suho nyoba ngebujuk authornya buat naikin rate. Sayangnya gagal.

"Gimana hasilnya?" tanya Suho penasaran plus kepo.

Yixing ngasih Suho tespek yang udah dia pakai di dalem. Suho merhatiin tespek itu bingung. Gak ada tulisan hamil ato nggaknya.

"Aku hamil nggak?" tanya Yixing.

Lah? Jadi sejam dikamar mandi itu ngapain, Xing?

Karena Suho sama Yixing sama-sama buta tespek, Suho inisiatif nyari penjelasannya di gugel. Suho ngemat penjelasan di gugel sama tespeknya.

"Gimana?" tanya Yixing gak sabar.

Suho merhatiin Yixing sambil mewek. Air mata sama ingus keluar semua. Beneran bikin eneg yang liat.

"YIXING ! KAMU HAMIL ! AKU JADI BAPAK !" Suho teriak kesetanan.

**...**

Masa-masa ngidam Yixing dimulai. Awalnya sih Yixing ngidam yang wajar-wajar aja, kayak es krim coklat ato bakpao buatan Xiumin. Suho jelas aja langsung nurutin semua yang Yixing minta, kata bibi samping rumah, orang ngidam harus diturutin kalo nggak bayinya ngiler.

"Myeon~"

Yixing suka keluar manjanya kalo lagi penge sesuatu.

"Hmm?" jawab Suho yang sibuk sama kertas.

Hari ini Suho meliburkan diri. Katanya Yixing lagi pengen berduaan sama Suho, dan Yixing gak mau kalo disuruh dateng ke kantor.

"Kamu mau ntar aku jambakin itu si jerapah lenjeh?" jawab Yixing enteng.

Demi menghindari keributan akhirnya Suho meliburkan diri.

"Myeonnie~"

Duh suaranya Yixing udah mendesah-desah gitu. Suho sedang menguatkan imannya.

"Ada apa? Yixing sayang, pengen apa?"

Yixing senderan dibahu Suho sambil mainin ujung kaosnya.

"Pengen jalan-jalan, Myeon~"

Suho jadi gemes kalo Yixing keluar manjanya kayak gini.

"Mau jalan-jalan kemana? Ke taman? Ke mall? Ke butik?"

Yixing menggeleng.

"Ke rumah neneknya Baekhyun~" jawab Yixing pelan.

Suho mikir. Siapa Baekhyun? Setahu Suho tetangga sama saudara gak ada yang namanya Baekhyun. Jangan-jangan Baekhyun itu selingkuhan Yixing?

"Siapa Baekhyun?" tanya Suho cemburu.

"Yang kemarin ketemu di tempat praktek dokter~"

Suho ingat kemarin jadwal periksan kandungan Yixing dan karena jadwal Suho yang tidak bisa diganggu, terpaksa Yixing pergi ke dokter sendiri.

"Memangnya rumah neneknya Baekhyun dimana?"

"Nggak tau~"

Lah?

"Terus kalo gak tau gimana mau kesana?" ujar Suho agak judes efek cemburu.

"Kamu kok judes gitu sih?!"

Yixing langsung melotot.

"Judes gimana? Biasa aja tuh"

"Tuh kan judes gitu. Kamu udah suka sama aku lagi? Gak apa-apa biarin aku pergi terus ngerawat anak ini sendirian tanpa bapaknya" Yixing mulai ngedrama.

"Eh? Nggak kok sayang~ Jangan pergi ya, ntar kalo kamu yang pergi, aku boboknya meluk siapa coba?" bujuk Suho.

Cowok emang serba salah ya. Bukannya Yixing juga cowok? Ralat. Seme emang serba salah.

"Coba tanya Baekhyun dimana rumah neneknya, ntar kita maen kesana" ucap Suho lembut banget.

"Aku nggak tau nomer ponselnya Baekhyun" jawab Yixing sukses membuat Suho ingin menjeburkan dirinya ke jamban.

**...**

Ngidam Yixing sekarang mulai aneh-aneh dan gak tau jam. Pernah waktu itu, Yixing bangunin Suho jam 2 pagi Cuma karena Yixing pengen makan burger. Untung aja ada fast food yang buka 24 jam. Ato pas Suho lagi rapat sama orang penting terus tiba-tiba Yixing nelpon gara-gara dia pengen coklat merk ayam jago. Tapi demi calon anak mereka, Suho rela ngelakuin semua itu.

Sore ini Suho pulang sambi nenteng sebuah melon ditangan kanan dan semangka ditangan kiri. Tadi siang Yixing nelpon kalo dia pengen melon sama semangka.

"Yixing sayang? Kamu dimana?"

"Dapur Myeon~"

Suho langsung ke dapur. Ia kaget karena meja makan udah full sama makanan.

"Kamu masak banyak banget? Memangnya bakal ada tamu?" tanya Suho.

"Nggak ada. Gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba pengen masak aja"

"Terus ini nanti yang ngabisin siapa?"

"Kamu lah yang ngabisin semua ini~"

Mata Suho udah kayak mata belonya Kyungsoo. O_O

Makanan yang cukup buat satu kampung gini, Suho suruh ngabisin sendirian?

"Kenapa? Kamu gak suka masakanku lagi? Jangan-jangan kamu lebih suka masakan si jerapah lenjeh?" isak Yixing.

Kayaknya mulai sekarang Suho bakal ngelarang Yixing nonton sinetron sore-sore.

"Nggak kok sayang, iya nanti aku habisin semua masakan kamu~"

Yixing senyum unicorn.

Makan banyak bikin Suho ngantuk, alhasil baru jam 9 Suho udah molor di kamar. Yixing sendiri masih ngemil sambil nonton tv sendirian. Karena bosen Yixng akhirnya matiin Tv terus nyusul Suho ke kamar. Di kamar Yixing ngeliat Suho tidur pules banget kayak bayi.

"Myeonnie~" panggil Yixing pas jam menujukkan pukul 3 subuh.

Suho masih merem.

"Jun Myeon~" Yixing nusuk-nusuk pipi Suho pake piso *coret* telunjuknya.

Suho kebo banget.

"Myeonnie sayang~" Yixing sengaja bangunin Suho pake suara desahan ditelinganya Suho.

Duh Xing, ntar kamu bangunin yang laen juga.

"Ada apa-" nyawa Suho belom ngumpul.

"Pengen itu~" jawab Yixing malu-malu unicorn.

"Itu apa?" Suho udah ngira Yixing mau jatah yang 'itu'

"Itu Myeon~"

Suho udah siap tempur, ia langsung nerjang Yixing.

"Myeon? Kamu ngapain?" tanya Yixing bingung tiba-tiba Suho jadi agresif.

"Katanya kamu pengen itu?" Suho jadi bingung sendiri.

"Maksudku bukan itu yang itu Myeon~" gerutu Yixing.

Tubuh Suho lemes dan juga yang lain.

"Memangnya mau apa?" tanya Suho agak kecewa, kirain Yixing pengen itu.

"Pengen makan martabak~"

"Besok aja ya Xing, aku ngantuk banget" Suho balik lagi ke dalem selimutnya.

Merasa diabaikan Yixing mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo? Kris?"

Mendengar nama Kris, Suho langsung merebut ponsel Yixing.

"Halo? Salah sambung!" teriak Suho sambil matiin sambungan teleponnya.

"Oke, aku cariin martabak. Tapi jangan telepon Kris, nanti anak kita gak punya bapak" ucap Suho kejer.

**...**

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Suho lari ke depan.

Cklek...

Pas Suho bukain pintu, sebuah pedang nempel di leher Suho. Hampir aja Suho ngompol dicelana.

"Kr-Kris Hyung?" ucap Suho ketakutan.

Suho juga gak nyangka Kris bakal dateng, setau Suho Kris ada di China setelah Tao melahirkan putra pertama mereka.

Plak...

Kepala Kris dipukul dari belakang dan hanya satu orang yang berani melakukannya. Tao.

"Jangan nakut-nakutin Suho, tas nya Ziren bawain ke dalem" perintah Tao sambil menggendong seorang bayi mungil.

Kris patuh.

"Tao~"

"Yixing~"

Dua uke itu berpelukan kayak teletubies.

"Kapan ke Korea? Kok gak kasih kabar?" tanya Yixing heboh.

"Baru aja sampe, rencananya kejutan" jawab Tao.

"Ini siapa? Kok lucu banget~" Yixing gemas melihat anak yang dipangku Tao.

"Namanya Ziren. Annyeong bibi Yixing~"

"Kok bibi? Paman dong" protes Yixing.

"Gak ada seorang paman yang hamil Xing~" sahut Tao.

Tao, Yixing sama Ziren udah sibuk sama dunia mereka sendiri. mungkin lebih tepatnya Yixing yang heboh karena melihat Ziren bayi berumur 2 tahun itu melakukan aegyo/?

Suho duduk anteng didepan Kris. Kris masih sama kayak dulu, seneng bawa pedang kemana-mana.

"Ehem..."

Kris dehem. Suho mengkeret.

"Jadi, kapan mau nikahin Yixing?" suaranya Kris udah kayak malaikat maut buat Suho.

"Se-secepatnya" jawab Suho kicep.

Brak...

Lagi-lagi adegan Kris gebrak meja. Kali ini meja makan yang jadi sasaran.

"Kris ! kamu berani nakut-nakutin Suho awas ya !" suara teriakan Tao dari depan.

"Nggak kok yank, aku gak nakut-nakutin Suho~" balas Kris.

"BOHONG ! DIA UDAH MAU MENGGAL LEHER KU !" teriak Suho dalam hati.

"Secepatnya itu kapan?" suara Kris lebih lunak, mungkin takut ancaman Tao tadi.

"Ka-kalo anak kami udah lahir" jawab Suho.

Pukul 8 malam Kris sama Tao pamitan pulang. Seharian berhadapan sama Kris membuat Suho kayak zombie. Katanya sampe Yixing lahiran Kris sama Tao bakalan di Korea. Mereka bakal tinggal dirumah lama mereka. Suho ngucap syukur untung aja Kris gak minta nginep disini. Bayangin aja 24 jam dibawah tekanan Kris?

**...**

Hari ini Yixing melahirkan. Suho sibuk ngurus ini itu. sejak kemarin Yixing udah tidur dirumah sakit. suho bolak-balik rumah sakit buat bawain semua perlengkapan yang Yixing butuhkan. Dokter yang menangani operasi Yixing bilang kalo operasinya bakal dimulai malam ini.

Suho H2C harap-harap cemas. Dia mondar-mandir dilorong rumah sakit, padahal Yixingnya masih sibuk maen sama Tao sama Ziren juga. Dokter yang mau mengoperasi Yixing dateng. Suho makin H2C.

"Gak usah tegang begitu, dulu pas Baekkie lahiran aku ga setegang ini kok" ucap si dokter yang tinggi kayak Kris.

"Baekkie?"ujar Suho.

"Istri ku, pas dia mau lahiran aku sendiri yang mengoperasinya"

Suho mangap lebar. Antara kagum dan gak percaya. Gimana kalo sekarang Yixing yang ngoperasi Suho aja? Biar Suho gak tegang.

Yixing udah masuk ruang operasi. Suho duduk diluar bareng Kris sama Tao. Suho yang keliatan paling cemas. Kris ngelirik Suho yang duduk disebelahnya. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Suho.

"Tenang aja, semua bakal lancar" ucap Kris bijak banget.

Suho gak nyangka Kris bisa lembut juga.

"Kalau ada apa-apa dokternya aku cincang" tambah Kris malah membuat Suho makin cemas.

Satu jam berlalu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Yixing keluar dari ruang operasi. Suho yang tadinya duduk kini udah nemplok di pintu ruang operasi saking gak sabarnya.

Dugh...

Pas pintu dibuka, wajah Suho kena pintu.

"Gak apa-apa?" tanya seorang perawat yang membuka pintu tadi.

"Gak apa-apa? Gimana operasinya? Yixing mana?" tanya Suho gak sabar.

Suho masuk ruang operasi. Ia terharu melihat sesosok bayi yang sangat kecil berada dalam ruang inkubator.

"Selamat, anaknya laki-laki"

Dokter tadi menyalami Suho.

Yixing udah berada dikamar inap. Efek obat biusnya sudah hilang. Seorang perawat masuk kedalam kamar dengan menggendong bayi milik Yixing dan Suho.

Tao sama Suho berebut pengen liat wajah sang bayi.

"Kok mirip banget sama kamu, Xing?" ujar Tao takjup.

"Iya bener, kok mirip kamu? Gak ada mirip-miripnya sama aku?" kata Suho heran.

"Kalian bikinnya bareng gak sih? Jangan-jangan Yixing bikin sendiri?" tanya Tao.

**...**

Baby Joon Xing sudah berumur satu tahun. Dan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pertamanya. Suho mengundang semua kenalannya sore ini kerumah. Yixing juga gak mau kalah, dia mengundang semua uke yang ia kenal. Jadilah rumah mereka sekarang ramai. Yixing menggendong Joon Xing dan memamerkannya pada orang banyak.

Mereka memuji baby Xing sangat mirip dengan Yixing. Luhan sama Sehun juga datang bersama anak mereka, Sehan.

"Omo~ anakmu lucu sekali Xing~" pekik Luhan heboh.

Yixing tersenyum bangga mendengarnya.

"Semoga dia gak lemot sama pikun kayak kamu ya~" tambah Luhan.

"Semoga Sehan juga gak lenjeh kayak mamahnya~" balas Yixing gak mau kalah.

Luhan sama Yixing perang deathglare.

"Annyeong~ Baby Xing selamat ulang tahun~" suara cempreng yang paling Yixing benci. Soobin.

Yeoja itu juga datang bersama orang-orang dikantor Suho.

"Gomawo ahjuma~" jawab Yixing menirukan suara anak kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau Noona saja? Sepertinya aku belum setua itu~" protes Soobin.

Soobin dengan berani mencubit gemas pipi gembul Joon Xing.

"Ataa...ta... ta..." ocehnya.

"Aigo~ dia lucu sekali, ku harap aku juga memiliki anak selucu dia~"

"Tha...ta... ta..."

"Apa boleh aku menggendongnya?" tanya Soobin.

Yixing menyerahkan Joon Xing dengan hati-hati.

"Dia baru saja minum susu, hati-hati" pesan Yixing.

Baru saja Yixing menutup mulutnya, baby Xing sudah mengeluarkan susu yang ia minum tadi tepat dibagian dada Soobin.

"Yah ! kau membuat baju mahalku kotor" teriak Soobin.

Yixing segera mengambil Joon Xing dari gendongan Soobin. Yeoja itu langsung pergi ke entah kemana, mungkin saja pulang.

"Bagus sayang~ lakukan itu pada semua yeoja yang berani tebar pesona pada appa mu~"

Baby Xing mengedipakan sebelah matanya seolah mengerti perkataan Yixing.

**TAMAT**

**Buat yang minta sekuel ini udah aku buatin.**

**Ngetiknya Cuma beberapa jam jadi mangapkan saya kalau seperti biasa amburegeul *salim***

**Gomawo buat yang udah review dichapter sebelumnya :* gak nyangka bakal dapet respon positif kayak gini ^^**

**Chapter ini kudu banyak yang review juga, kalo gak mau ngambek '_')9**

**Review lagi ya ! jangan bosen-bosen ! **


End file.
